


Team Benefits

by xAphroditex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 The Magical Place, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAphroditex/pseuds/xAphroditex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward feels like he needs to apologize for questioning May in "The Magical Place"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for The Magical Place.

May and Ward lay next to each other catching their breaths. May was the first the sit up. She pulled a sheet around her body and ran a hand through her hair. She was about to get out of bed when she felt Ward’s trace a scar on her lower back.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for -”

“It wasn’t that bad.” May replied quickly, before he could finish. She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

The hand that was softly running along her lower back quickly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her down. Ward fisted his hand in her hair and brought her lips to his for a punishing kiss. He pulled back and smirked when he heard her involuntary moan.

“Oh I know that.” He grabbed her hand and held her in place when he felt her start to get up. “I wanted to apologize for not trusting you when Hand kicked Skye off the plane.”

“Don’t worry about it.” May said. “That’s in the past.” She pulled her hand out of his and quickly got out of bed, pulling the sheet with her. She began collecting her clothes.

Ward sat up and swung his legs out of bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. He stood in front of her before she could make her way to the bathroom. “I still want to say that I’m sorry and that I don’t assume the worst of you.” Ward tried to read May’s face, but was unsurprised he couldn’t. “I was just upset, on edge.”

“I know.” May replied. “And you thought that I got rid of a valuable member of the team. You don’t need to apologize.” She tilted her head to the side. “When did you become Mr. Team Player anyway?”

Ward snorted, “I have no idea.” He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, “Maybe when I realized some of the benefits.” He kissed her, gradually deepening the kiss.

Ward could feel a smile forming on May’s lips. “Fitz enjoys the benefits as well.” She said against his lips.

Ward pulled back, “What –" he couldn’t finish his thought.

May chuckled, “Relax, I have never been with Fitz.”

“Good” He nodded. He roughly grabbed her arm and attacked her mouth. She brought her free arm around his neck and just as roughly pulled him closer. “I think you would break Fitz.”

“I don’t know. I think he would be very pleasing.” She pushed him against the wall, “Maybe I should –" another smile forming on her lips.

Ward spun her around and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” He nipped at her ear. “Can we stop talking about Fitz?”

“Coulson then?” May let out a tiny scream when Ward bit down on a sensitive spot on her neck.

“You are going to pay for that.” He said.

“Promises” May said and she pushed him back and dropped her feet to the ground.

Grant grabbed the sheet she still held around her and pulled it away from her body. He threw his arm around her waist and began pushing her backwards. His lips latched onto hers. He groaned when he heard both of their phones beep. “Ignore it.” Ward instructed, pushing May back toward the bed.

May easily slid away from him. Ward tried to grab her again but she slapped his hand away. “We have to get back.” Before closing the bathroom door she said, “Don’t worry, we’ll have more nights.”

“I thought overnights weren’t standard.” He called.

“Welcome to Level 7, Agent Ward.” He heard her call back before the shower turned on.

“I think I’m going to enjoy Level 7.” Ward whispered to himself.

END.


End file.
